First Night
by Door Is Ajar
Summary: The endeavors of Mikasa and Eren on the first night Mikasa comes to live in the Jaeger household. [One-shot; fluff]


_The First Night..._

she had been carefully questioned about where she was to sleep.

"Sweetie, we just don't have an extra room. However, you are more than welcome to sleep in Eren's bed until we can come up with a better solution," Eren's mom had spoken. Mikasa had yet to catch her name, but Mrs. Jaeger would be perfectly fine: anything else would be too informal.

But she wasn't quite up for talking. Her mouth felt awfully dry, and she felt detached. Was this woman really speaking to her, and was she really standing in the house of what would be her new family and were her real parents really-

"Isn't that right, Eren?" the lady asked, pulling Mikasa out of her thoughts.

He nodded his head. Mikasa noted in the back of her thoughts that he, too, seemed slightly unfocused. "Yeah, that's fine."

The two parents spoke for a few more moments, but her mind removed her from their words, replacing it with white noise. She was slowly heading back into the realm of what was real and what wasn't, and it was becoming increasingly more difficult to determine the line that separated the two. She was pulled out only by Eren grabbing hold of her sleeve, walking her to a different room in the house: his room.

"You can sleep here tonight," he plainly explained as he pointed to the bed.

She nodded, but Eren had already released his grip from her sleeve and his vision from her face. He began to pull back the covers and make the pillows appear more comfortable before taking her shoulders and guiding her to sit down on the edge.

"If you need anything, I'll be out in the main room."

He left her alone, shutting the door after her and leaving her in near darkness. She laid herself down under the covers and could only occupy her wandering mind by the ceiling above her. It was at least three hours before she found enough courage to exit the room- not yet having a minute of sleep- and find Eren.

He was asleep on the wooden bench under the window, a rather old and seemingly forgotten pillow under his head and a ratty blanket on top of him. Obviously they had been fished out from some sort of storage just for Eren to get through the night, but he didn't seem to mind by the deep sleep he was currently in.

She stepped closer, placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking him softly. She considered saying his name, but she couldn't get words to form. The lack of speaking within the last few possibly-fake hours had made her wonder- is talking really something she can do? Resorting to shaking his body would have to suffice. It didn't pull through until she placed both frail hands onto his shoulder and shook with more strength than was needed- if she had the ability to talk, that is.

"What do you waaant?" he mumbled, burying his face further into his pillow.

She only halted for a second before continuing to bother the sleeping boy more.

He moaned before roughly repeating himself as he sat up. "I asked what do you want?"

The shaking stopped. Her hands remained in the air in front of her, as if she were ready to continue the annoying action once more.

Past that, however, Eren seemed to momentarily grasp what had happened in the few seconds. The girl he rescued was standing before him, wide awake, which was a complete contrast to himself. She had woken him for one reason or another, and he had tried to wipe her off as if she were his mother.

"M-Mikasa..." he started, finding it hard to pull his surroundings in. "What's wrong?"

She avoided his eyes; she felt stupid, of course he couldn't read minds. "I... I..." She began tugging and pulling at the red scarf around her neck. "I can't sleep."

Silence engulfed them for a few moments. Mikasa's interest was consumed with the scarf, anyway. She couldn't help running her fingers across it and toiling with the frilled ends. It wasn't until Eren whispered a calm, "Come on," did her attention return to him.

She followed him blankly back into her room, and he waited until she was inside before shutting the door on them both. He stood still- same as Mikasa. She could sense tension building, at least within herself. Eren must have sensed it, as he broke out into the slightest of grins. "Go on and lay down," he spoke, walking over towards her.

Nodding, she followed his request and situated herself back under the covers, just as he had left her all those hours ago. Under his watch, she drifted into the realm of sleep in a few minutes.

* * *

That sudden peacefulness was scared out of her upon awakening, finding Eren having crawled into the bed with her with his... very disoriented sleeping style. Despite the atrocity of it, she found his presence calming. If it meant she found a peace of mind and he had a bed to sleep in, she would put up with his limbs sprawled in every direction imaginable.

 ** _End_**

* * *

 _I wrote this a few months-worth under two years ago, when the anime had just finished. I apologize for the delay and the possible sucky-ness._


End file.
